Across The Universe: Farewell To You
by Lollipop456
Summary: Set several years after the events of the original movie, Jude and Lucy are raising their seven year old daughter June. But what happens when Lucy dies? Follow Jude as he suffers heartbreak & triumph. Beatles songs are here.
1. Chapter 1

Seven-year-old June sat by the apartment window, watching the snow trinkle down from the skies of NYC. Her father, Jude, came by the window to watch with her.

"Can we go play?" June asked.

"Not today, darling. Come on." Jude picked up June and carried her away from the window.

Jude placed June in her chair, it was time for supper. All that were seated at the table, were all tennants of the same apartment. JoJo, Lucy, Sadie, Jude and June. Lucy and Jude got married shortly after their little rooftop scenario, only four months after that they figured out that June was on the way. Jude and Lucy hardly had enough money to support June, so Sadie and JoJo put them up at their apartment. When June was two years old, her Uncle Max moved away or at least that's what everyone told her. She would only see him on holidays, and weekends if she was extremely lucky. Her best grown-up gal pal, Prudence, had died not too long ago from a disease that June really couldn't understand, something the adults called AIDS. June was upset, but perked right back up when she knew Christmas was coming.

"Mommy? Why can't I play in the snow?" June asked.

"Because it's way too cold, and we don't want you outside after dark with all the fighting and protests." Lucy stated.

"I would be careful!" June insisted.

"We know, but it's just too dangerous." Jude remarked.

June sighed, she knew it was a battle that had been lost. After supper, Jude was tucking June into bed.

"Will we see Uncle Max soon?" June asked.

"He said he would be here at the end of this week. It's not even Tuesday yet, sweetheart." Jude chuckled.

"So the sooner I go to sleep? The sooner tomorrow will come?" June asked.

"That's right." Jude nodded.

"Daddy, can you sing me a lullaby?" June asked.

"Aren't you a big girl? I thought big girls didn't like lullabies." Jude joked.

"Well, it helps me sleep. The sooner I go to sleep, the sooner Tuesday will be here." June declared.

"All right. Come here."

June tucked herself under Jude's arm as he laid on the bed with her.

_Now it's time to say good night_

_Good night, sleep tight_

_Now the sun turns out his light_

_Good night, sleep tight_

_Dream sweet dreams for me_

_Dream sweet dreams for you_

June was beginning to find herself a bit more drowsy, Jude continued:

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Good night, sleep tight_

_Now the moon begins to shine_

_Good night, sleep tight_

_Dream sweet dreams for me_

_Dream sweet dreams for you_

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Good night, sleep tight_

_Now the sun turns out his light_

_Good night, sleep tight_

_Dream sweet dreams for me_

_Dream sweet dreams for you_

_Good night, good night, everybody_

_Everybody everywhere_

_Goodnight_

By the end of it all, June was sleeping peacefully. Jude carefully slid his arm away from her, and tucked her under the covers.

"Night June." Jude kissed June's forehead and left the room

Jude went into the living area, JoJo and Sadie were sitting together while Lucy was sitting in another chair.

"She asleep?" JoJo asked.

"Yeah. Like the angel she is." Jude sighed.

"You know she'll figured it out when he gets here?" Sadie asked.

"Does she even know that's why he is coming?" JoJo asked.

"We had to keep it secret. Max is her idol. If she knew, she'd be devastated." Lucy whispered.

"We all gotta keep quiet about this." Jude whispered.


	2. The Hospital

June was painting a picture of her family, that included JoJo and Sadie. Sadie was braiding June's hair as she painted, Jude and Lucy were putting Christmas decorations around the apartment and JoJo was working on a new song.

"Okay...What do you think of this? It's only the last verse." JoJo stated.

JoJo strummed a few strings on his guitar and sang this little bit of his new song:

_Stone free to ride on the breeze  
Stone free do what i please  
Stone free i can't stay  
Stone free i got to i got to get away  
Stone free go on down the highway  
Stone free don't try to hold me back baby  
Stone free oh yeah baby  
Stone free got to got to get away  
Stone free goodbye baby _

"JoJo, there's a kid in the room." Sadie whispered.

"You're right..It's not that good anyway." JoJo threw the sheet music away.

"Aunt Sadie, do you think Uncle Max will like my painting?" June asked.

"Honey, as long as your an artist of some sort he'll be ecstatic." Sadie stated.

Sadie finished June's hair, at that moment they heard the front door open. June ran to see who it was, and there she saw it. It was her Uncle Max, his hair was tattered and his face shaven. His nose was extremely red and his skin pale, but he still wore a smile.

"How is the cutest girl in New York?" Max asked.

Max hugged June and took her in his arms, he carried her into the living area. Jude and Lucy remerged from the next room, not surprised by his physical appearence. Max placed June down and hugged Lucy, then Jude.

"How long?" Jude whispered.

"Six weeks...Almost seven." Max whispered.

"Uncle Max do you have a cold?" June asked.

"Not exactly, sweet girl um...I'm just a little sick with the flu." Max assured.

"Why don't you sit down." Lucy suggested.

Max sat down on the sofa, Lucy and Jude sat next to him and June sat in his lap.

"It feels good to be home." Max smiled.

"Max? Do you mind playing babysitter for June tonight?" Lucy asked.

"Mommy and Daddy have to go out tonight and see Aunt Sadie and Uncle JoJo perform a song." June stated.

"She means concert." Jude corrected.

"I'd be most honored to watch over my best girl." Max said as he hugged June.

Later that night, Lucy and Jude were getting ready to head out for the night. June was trying to read, she was struggling in writing & reading. Max was with her and helping her along the way.

"All right. Come and give us a kiss & hug." Jude ordered June.

June ran up to her parents, Jude hugged and kissed her goodbye.

"Mind your Uncle, all right?" Jude requested, June nodded her head.

Lucy kissed June's cheek and gave her a small hug.

"We love you." Lucy stated.

"How much?" June asked.

"Three times around the world and then more." Lucy smiled.

Lucy and Jude left the apartment, after they were gone Max and June spent some good quality time together. Max gave June a bath and dressed her into her nightgown, she wanted him to tell her a story.

"Okay...Now I got a bed time story that will knock your socks off. It's actually kind of about me. You ready?" Max asked, June nodded eagerly.

_Day after day, alone on the hill  
The man with the foolish grin is keeping perfectly still  
But nobody wants to know him  
They can see that he's just a fool  
As he never gives an answer  
But the fool on the hill  
Sees the sun going down  
And the eyes in his head  
See the world spinning around_

Well on the way, head in a cloud  
The man of a thousand voices talking percetly loud  
But nobody ever hears him  
Or the sound he appears to make  
And he never seems to notice  
But the fool on the hill  
Sees the sun going down  
And the eyes in his head  
See the world spinning around

And nobody seems to like him  
They can tell what he wants to do  
And he never shows his feelings  
But the fool on the hill  
Sees the sun going down  
And the eyes in his head  
See the world spinning around

He never listen to them  
He knows that they're the fools  
They don't like him  
The fool on the hill  
Sees the sun going down  
And the eyes in his head  


"That was a great story, Uncle Max but whatever happened to the fool?" June asked.

"He lived happily ever after and had the best niece in the world." Max whispered.

There was a knock at the door, Max kissed June goodnight and went to answer it. He was surprised to see Sadie and JoJo, who did not look happy. Max knew something was wrong, Jude and Lucy weren't with them and he was even more concerned when he saw a policeman.

"What the hell is going on?" Max asked.

"Max, you need to get to the hospital. It's Jude and Lucy." Sadie said through her tears.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"Man...They were in a car accident. Jude's pretty banged up and Lucy..."

JoJo couldn't finish, Max grabbed his coat and left the apartment. June heard the door close and got out of bed, she rubbed her sleepy eyes and headed to investigate the noise.

"Uncle JoJo? Aunt Sadie? Where's Mommy and Daddy?" June yawned.

JoJo tried to put on a brave face, he picked June up and carried her back to bed.

Max drove to the hospital, thinking about what was waiting for him. Was Lucy dead? Was Jude dead? Max couldn't think about those horrible thoughts. He ran inside and suddenly reverted back to what it was like for him when he was the hospital, he couldn't bare it if his sister and brother were going through that hell.

"Are you related to Lucy Carrigan?" A nurse asked.

"I'm her brother. Is she all right?" Max asked.

"Doctor Gray will tell you everything." The nurse assured.

The nurse led Max to Doctor Gray, he shook his hand.

"What's happened?" Max asked.

"Your sister suffered some brain trauma and she broke her collerbone, there is no easy to tell you this Mr.Carrigan but...she's dead." Doctor Gray stated.

Max wanted to grieve, but he couldn't. He still had to know if Jude was all right, for June's sake.

"Jude..."

"He's suffered some minor brusing on his face, his head was cracked open and he has a broken leg. Otherwise? He'll survive." Doctor Gray assured.

"I want to see him."

Doctor Gray led Max to Jude's room. Jude was unconcious, his face had at least several purple brusies on it and his head was bandaged, his lip almost seemed to be a bit swollen. His left leg was in a heavy cast, and it seemed like it would be lifting a mountain just to get it off the bed.

"I'll leave you alone." Doctor Gray whispered.

Doctor Gray left the room, Max sighed and went to Jude's bedside. Max took Jude's hand in his own, Jude began to stir. He opened his eyes and turned to Max.

"Max?" Jude whispered.

"How you feeling?" Max asked.

"A bit fucked up. Where am I?" Jude asked.

"You're in the hospital, there was a car accident.You and Lucy were-"

"Where's Lucy?" Jude asked.

"Jude...Lucy suffered a brain injury and she broke collarbone." Max was beginning to tear up.

"Take me to her. I want to see her." Jude said urgently.

"YOU CAN'T!" Max shouted.

"THE HELL I CAN'T! I WANT TO SEE MY LUCY!" Jude argued.

"SHE'S DEAD!"

Jude finally calmed down, he seemed to be a bit in shock.Max stroked his cheek, Jude shook his head aggresively and began to tear up himself.

"Bring her back, Max. Please. Bring her back." Jude sobbed.

Max drew Jude into a hug and allowed him to cry as he gently cradled him, for the firs time in several weeks...Max wished he had his cocaine.


	3. June

Jude came home from the hospital only a week later, his brusies had healed, save the one on his heart. His bandages had beeen removed, but he still had to wear a small one to cover a large gash on his brow. Jude had becomed like a zombie, he refused to eat or to sleep while he was staying in the hospital. All they could do was hope that being home would help, after all June was still alive and needed a parent. When Max and Jude walked through the door, June was there to greet them with open arms.

"Daddy, are you okay?" June asked.

"I'm just tired, June." Jude assured.

"I made you and Mommy something while you were in the hospital." June ran to her room.

June came out of the room and handed Jude the picture she painted of her family, she eagerly pointed to the back of it. He flipped it over and read the message:

WELCOME HOME, MOMMY AND DADDY.

Jude kissed June's forehead and bolted from the room, June was confused. Max ruffled her hair and then went to find Jude, he found him sitting by his bedroom window and staring out it.

"She doesn't know, does she?" Jude asked.

"How could we tell her, Jude? She needed to hear it from her dad, and we all knew that." Max whispered.

"That's the thing, Max." Jude turned to Max "How do I tell her?"

"June is seven years old, and she's got to learn now that people are going to make mistakes, people are going to get hurt, people are going to die." Max said solemnly.

"June loves me and you, but Lucy...It's her mother for god's sake." Jude muttered.

"You cannot feel sorry for June right now. Don't make me be the bad guy and be the one to have to tell her that Lucy is six feet underground!" Max cried.

"Mommy's dead?"

The two turned to the doorway and saw June standing there, tears running down her face.

"Oh god, June...You heard us." Jude buried his face in his hands.

June ran off, Jude raced after her. He raced out of the apartment and down at least five floors before he found June sitting on the steps, crying her eyes out. Jude hugged her close to his chest and rocked her back and forth, trying to quiet her.

_Cry baby cry.  
Make your mother sigh.  
She's old enough to know better.  
The king of Marigold was in the kitchen  
Cooking breakfast for the queen.  
The queen was in the parlor  
Playing piano for the children of the king._

Cry baby cry.  
Make your mother sigh.  
She's old enough to know better. So cry baby cry.  
The king was in the garden  
Picking flowers for a friend who came to play.  
The queen was in the playroom  
Painting pictures for the children's holiday.

Cry baby cry.  
Make your mother sigh.  
She's old enough to know better. So cry baby cry.  
The duchess of Kirkcaldy always smiling  
And arriving late for tea.  
The duke was having problems  
With a message at the local bird and bee.

Cry baby cry.  
Make your mother sigh.  
She's old enough to know better. So cry baby cry.  
At twelve o'clock a meeting round the table  
For a seance in the dark.  
With voices out of nowhere  
Put on especially by the children for a lark.

Cry baby cry.  
Make your mother sigh.   
She's old enough to know better.  
So cry baby cry cry cry cry baby.  
Make your mother sigh.  
She's old enough to know better.   
Cry baby cry cry cry cry  
Make your mother sigh.  
She's old enough to know better.  
So cry baby cry.  


"Feel better?" Jude asked.

"Yes." June wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Baby, it's going to be hard. Extremely hard...but I want you to think about the good things. I'm still here and I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, and you can always remember your Mum. Cause I know that she loved you more than life. We'll get through this, I promise." Jude whispered.

"Do I have to go to the funeral?" June asked.

"No. Not if you don't think you can handle it." Jude stated.

"I think I can." June looked down.

"Hey." Jude lifted June's chin "I want you to smile. I want you to show off your best face."

June gave a small smile, Jude used his thumb to caress her chin.

"That's my best girl." Jude kissed her forehead.

Jude stood to his feet and helped June up.

"Want a ride?" Jude offered.

June nodded slowly and hopped on Jude's back, he began making his way back up the stairs.


	4. Bother

While everyone else was eating supper, Jude refused to come out of his bedroom.

"Is Daddy okay?" June asked.

"Oh darlin', if we all knew how your Daddy felt right about now we'd help him." Sadie said quietly.

"He just can't go days without eating, Sadie. He'll kill himself this way." Max said in a straightforward tone.

"We gotta let him grieve, Max. He's still learning how to deal with being a father and losing the love of his life." JoJo stated.

"I'm not gonna watch him kill himself!" Max argued.

Max grabbed another plate of food and got up from the table, June looked unsure and frightened by her Uncle's outburst. Sadie smiled and drew a strand of June's hair behind her ear. Max entered Jude's room and laid a plate down for him on his dresser, Jude was sitting in a chair and gazing out the window.

"Jude, you gotta eat. You just got out of the hospital, and you're still recovering. So please...Eat something." Max pleaded.

"I'm not hungry, Max." Jude said quietly.

"Jude, please..."

"SHOVE IT, MAX!" Jude yelled.

Max was taken back by this, Jude stood to his feet.

_Since she's been gone I want no one to talk to me.  
It's not the same but I'm to blame, it's plain to see.  
So go away, leave me alone, don't bother me.  
I can't believe that she would leave me on my own._

It's just not right when every night I'm all alone.   
I've got no time for you right now, don't bother me.  
I know I'll never be the same if I don't get her back again.  
Because I know she'll always be the only girl for me.

But 'till she's here please don't come near, just stay away.  
I'll let you know when she's come home. Until that day,  
Don't come around, leave me alone, don't bother me.  
I've got no time for you right now, don't bother me.

I know I'll never be the same if I don't get her back again.  
Because I know she'll always be the only girl for me.   
But 'till she's here please don't come near, just stay away.   
I'll let you know when she's come home. Until that day,  
Don't come around, leave me alone, don't bother me.

Don't bother me.  
Don't bother me.  
Don't bother me.  
Don't bother me.

After Jude's little rant, Max became fed up and left the room and headed for his own. Why couldn't Jude see that he wasn't the only one that was hurting? Everyone around him was! Lucy was dead and she wasn't coming back. Max felt hot tears run down his face as he buried his face in his hands, and then he saw it...His cocaine and vaccination needle laying on his dresser. Max began to contemplate the situation.

_He's a real Nowhere Man,  
Sitting in his Nowhere Land,  
Making all his Nowhere plans for nobody.  
Doesn't have a point of view,   
Knows not where he's going to,  
Isn't he a bit like you and me?_

Nowhere man please listen,  
You don't know what you're missing,  
Nowhere Man, the world is at your command.  
He's as blind as he can be,  
Just sees what he wants to see,  
Nowhere Man can you see me at all?

Nowhere Man don't worry,  
Take your time, don't hurry,  
Leave it all till somebody else,  
Lends you a hand.  
Doesn't have a point of view,  
Knows not where he's going to,  
Isn't he a bit like you and me?

Nowhere Man please listen,  
You don't know what you're missing,  
Nowhere Man, the world is at your command.  
He's a real Nowhere Man,   
Sitting in his Nowhere Land,  
Making all his Nowhere plans for nobody.  
Making all his Nowhere plans for nobody.  
Making all his Nowhere plans for nobody.

Max grabbed the needle and shot himself up, he laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. He could only hope that his precious cocaine would numb his grief.

The next morning, Max woke up and was surprised to see Jude sitting at the breakfast table.

"I'm sorry." Jude apologized.

"No, don't apologize." Max insisted.

"You were only trying to help me, Max. I sent you away because I thought I needed to be alone...I don't. I need you and June now more than ever." Jude said quietly.

Max nodded and hugged Jude, after the hug Jude saw Max's arm had a severe bruise.

"What happened to your arm?" Jude asked.

"Oh...Last night, I fell and hit it." Max fibbed.

"It looks nasty." Jude said, his tone sounded concerned.

"It will be gone in a few days." Max insisted.


	5. Addiction

A few weeks later, Jude was doing a bit better and he was eating again. He wasn't getting much sleep, but that was due to the fact that June kept waking up with nightmares about her mother. Max, however, was right back where he started. Hooked on cocaine and feeling miserable, but he still tried to put on a brave front for everyone in the apartment. Everybody was unwinding as JoJo played his guitar, June was resting under his arm as everyone looked close to falling asleep.

"Oh shit." Max muttered.

Jude turned to Max and saw his nose was bleeding, he went to his side and tilted his head back.

"Sadie, get a rag." Jude ordered.

Sadie sighed and went to her room, she grabbed an old sash of hers and went back into the living area. Jude held the sash to Max's nose, and then helped him into the bathroom. He wetted the sash and then cleaned the blood off of Max's face.

"Sorry man, I get these damn nosebleeds every five seconds now." Max apologized.

"Why?" Jude asked.

Max looked up to Jude, who was just gazing at his face.

"I dunno know. Maybe allergies or maybe I smelt something that didn't need to be." Max shrugged.

"I'll say."

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"I mean you've been using again." Jude stated.

"Come on, Jude. It's just allergies." Max assured.

"Yeah...Then explain those brusies." Jude gestured towards Max's severely brusied arm, Max quickly pulled his sleeve down.

"June can't know..."

"My god, Max. How long?" Jude asked.

"Three weeks. Don't worry, Jude. I'm not exactly proud of myself either." Max said quietly.

"Max, you were doing so well. For June...Can't you stop?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. For her, I can do anything." Max vowed.

"Okay...Okay, let's get you cleaned up." Jude suggested.

"I'm gonna quit, Jude. I swear." Max whispered.

A few nights later, Jude was sound asleep when he heard screaming coming from June's room. He quickly ran to see if she was all right, and there she was...battered to death.

"JUNE!" Jude screamed out.

Jude sprung up in bed, awaking from his horrible nightmare. He crossed the hall and went to June's room, she was sound asleep. He sighed a breath of relief and crawled into bed with her, stroking the blonde strands of her hair. She stirred a little bit, she looked up to see her father smiling down on her.

"Daddy..."

"It's all right, daddy just got a bit scared." Jude whispered.

"Would it help if I told you a bedtime story?" June asked.

"Maybe." Jude wrapped his arm around June and kissed her hair.

Jude snuggled closer to his little girl and listened to the small child tell him a bedtime story, this had to be one of the most peaceful moments of his life.


	6. Thicker Than Water

A few days went by, Max was suffering withdrawal. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing for him, he had been addicted to cocaine for four years. All he would do was lay in bed and not move at all, every one took turns watching over him. One day, June wasn't able to sleep so she asked if Jude could come and lay with her for awhile.

"Max, I'll only be awhile. Don't try anything." Jude whispered.

Max nodded slowly, Jude got up and took June in his arms and carried her off to bed. He tucked her under the covers and kissed her on the forehead as he laid next to her.

"Daddy, is Uncle Max sick?" June asked.

"Yes, baby. He is very sick...and I don't want you to worry because he'll get better every day." Jude assured.

"Does he miss Mommy?" June asked.

"Juney, there's something you must realize. Your Uncle Max and your Mum, were very close and he was very protective of her. He's never lost anyone before and it's kind of new to him, so we got to take right care of him, all right?"

"I could make him a get-well card." June suggested.

Jude shook his head and gave June another kiss, he laid her down and then left the room. When he returned to Max's room, Max was about to shoot himself up.

"Fuck." Jude muttered.

Jude ran up to Max just as he was about to shoot himself up, he swiped the needle away.

"Jude, please. I need one shot, please." Max pleaded.

"I got a better idea." Jude rolled up his arm sleeve and handed the needle back to Max.

"Give me a fix." Jude said solemnly.

"Jude, this stuff can kill you." Max stated.

"Max, it could kill YOU." Jude remarked.

Max was frozen, Jude swiped the needle back and held it to his arm.

"Fine...Fine." Max sighed.

Jude patted Max on the back and then put the cocaine and needle away.

A few hours later, Max was in terrible condition. Sweat trinkled down his brow, as terrible aches filled his whole body. An unearthly urge to vomit filled his stomach and throat. Jude felt completely helpless as he watched him.

"Jude please..." Max pleaded.

"I can't do it, Max." Jude shook his head.

"Why do you hate me?" Max asked.

"You know I don't hate you." Jude insisted.

"I just want her back, Jude. I just want her back." Max sobbed.

Out of nowhere, Max began vomitting. Jude was unprepeared but cleaned up Max and himself, he took Max's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Stay with me...Need you." Max moaned.

"I'll be here all night." Jude whispered.


	7. Wake Up

Jude fell asleep at Max's side, when he woke up Max was just beginning to open his eyes.

"Hey." Jude whispered.

"I feel like shit." Max smirked.

"You look it to." Jude snickered.

Max grunted as he struggled to sit up, Jude helped him into his robe and to the bathroom. He began to run some cold bath water, he stripped the robe off and got him into the tub.

"Why do I ache?" Max asked.

"Maybe because you haven't been out of bed for a whole week." Jude remarked.

"Isn't June suppose to start back at school today?" Max asked.

"Shit!" Jude finally remembered.

"You get her ready, I can handle this." Max assured.

Jude crossed the hall to June's bedroom, her bed had been made but she was not in it or in her room. He quickly crossed into the living room, she was not there either.

"Sadie!" Jude called out.

Sadie came out of her room, dressed in nothing but her robe and slippers.

"What's going on?" Sadie asked.

"Is June in your room?" Jude asked.

"She only comes in there for girl talk and thunderstorms. Did you check..."

"Of course." Jude nodded.

Max came out of the bathroom, only dressed from the waist down.

"Where's June?" Max asked.

"She's missing. God, Max what if she got outside..." Jude panicked.

They went to the front door and saw it was unlatched, they both headed for the door and down the stairs. A fresh powder of snow laid on the ground, Jude thought he tripped over a fall garbage can or something. He knelt down and realized it wasn't a trash can...He quickly brushed the snow off the item and realized exactly what it was.

"June." Jude whispered.

June's eyes were closed, her lips and hands were blue and numbed. Jude removed his coat and took her in his arms, Max helped him carry her inside. They laid her down on the couch, Sadie and JoJo were completely frazzled.

"Somebody get the operator!" Max ordered.

JoJo ran to the phone while Sadie, Max and Jude worked to warm & revive June.

"Come on." Jude whispered.

"Somebody get shoes off!" Sadie ordered.

Max went to removed June's shoes when she realized she had none, her feet were just as blue as her lips. He quickly began to rub them and covered them with a blanket.

"Come on, sweetpea. Just take a little breath." Sadie whispered in June's ear.

"Somebody is on their way." JoJo stated "Any breathing?"

"No." Jude shook his head, tears ran down his face.

Jude leaned close to June and kissed her forehead, and began to sing her favorite lullaby.

_My Bonnie lies over the ocean,  
my Bonnie lies over the sea.  
My Bonnie lies over the ocean.  
Oh bring back my Bonnie to me.  
My Bonnie lies over the ocean,  
my Bonnie lies over the sea.  
Well my Bonnie lies over the ocean.  
Yeah bring back my Bonnie to me.   
Yeah bring back, ah bring back,  
oh bring back my Bonnie to me to me.  
Oh bring back, oh bring back,  
oh bring back my Bonnie to me.  
Well my Bonnie lies over the ocean,  
my Bonnie lies over the sea.  
Yeah my Bonnie lies over the ocean.  
Oh I said bring back my Bonnie to me.  
Yeah bring back, ah bring back,  
oh bring back my Bonnie to me to me.  
Oh bring back, ah bring back,   
oh bring back my Bonnie to me.  
_

A tear fell from Jude's face and hit June's forehead, out of nowhere...A miracle occured. June took a small breath, Jude was so relieved.

"That's my baby, that's my girl." Max whispered.

June was taken to the hospital, they had to revive her several times but soon she was able to breathe on her own. They had to keep at least several blankets over her in order to keep her warm, she did lose her final right toe because of frostbite but that was the extent compared to almost losing her life. Jude sat at her bedside all day.

"Daddy..." June began.

"What?" Jude asked.

"Is Uncle Max here?" June asked.

"Yeah. He's right outside the room." Jude assured.

"I want to show him something." June smiled.

Jude sighed and got up, he went to go see Max in the hallway. Nobody was in the hallway, he saw a couple of men rush by with a screaming man on the gurney. He was surprised to see JoJo following it, Jude stopped him.

"It's Max...He tried to cut his wrists open." JoJo whispered.

"Stay with her, I'll go with him." Jude ordered.

JoJo went into June's room and allowed the unconcious child to rest under his arm, as he waited impatiently for Max to be stablizied.

Max was rushed to an OR, Jude stayed by his side and held his hand as blood trinkled down his wrist. The doctors worked to stich both of them up, Max tried to keep all his attention on Jude and not the needles that were continously jabbing him.

"It was an accident, it was an accident." Max kept repeating.

"Sssh...I know it was. I know." Jude whispered.

"June...Where's June?" Max asked nervously.

"In her hospital room, safe and sound. JoJo is with her." Jude assured.

Max felt a large needle shoot up his arm, this was of the most painful things he had ever felt.

"Fuck." Max squeezed Jude's hand.

"What the hell is that for?" Jude asked.

"To test for drug usage." A nurse said.

"Jude..." Max began to panic.

"You've been clean, you've been clean, Max." Jude assured in a hushed whisper.

"Have I been?" Max asked, his hand suddenly fell limp.


	8. Max

Jude became alert early the next morning when Max began tossing and turning, he woke up screaming out orders. Jude spread his arm across Max's chest and laid him back down, Max seemed confused.

"Jude?" Max asked.

"You were having a bad dream." Jude whispered.

"What am I doing here?" Max asked.

"Your...Your wrists were slit open with a pocket knife. You lost a bit of blood and they needed to keep you overnight to keep an eye on you." Jude reminded.

"Hey, you should be with June." Max insisted.

"It's all right. I got JoJo sitting in for me, Sadie's with her to." Jude stated.

Max suddenly stared in front of him, Jude looked to the wall that he was staring at. Nothing was there.

"The field..." Max whispered.

"What field?" Jude asked.

"They are looking right at me." Max whispered.

"Max..."

"Don't let them shoot me, don't let them shoot me." Max pleaded.

"Max, it's all right. Your home, nobody is here." Jude assured.

"Guns...I can hear them firing." Max said, anixety showed in both face & tone.

"Max, look at me. Right at me." Jude whispered, Max turned to Jude.

"You are the hospital, you have morphine in your system and are off cocaine. Believe me, you are just seeing things." Jude said quietly.

"Yeah. Yeah." Max quivered.

Max hugged Jude, all the while watching the same illusion over his shoulder.

Max and June were released from the hospital the same day, Jude carried June on his shoulders until they entered the apartment. Jude let her off and allowed her to go sit down, Sadie gestured her head towards the kitchen, he nodded and followed her.

"He tried to kill himself, Jude." Sadie whispered.

"It's just a rough time, he'll pull through." Jude insisted.

"Maybe he just needs to get away from it all, you know. Take a little vacation, it wouldn't hurt him." Sadie suggested.

"You think he'll try to hurt somebody else don't you?" Jude asked.

"Listen, we all love Max but he needs some help." Sadie urged.

"I'll book our flight." Jude said after a small pause.

"What do you mean?" Sadie asked.

"If he's going anywhere, he'll need me with him." Jude said quietly.


	9. Vacation

Jude went to June's room, she was sitting in bed and reading a book. He sighed, knowing she wasn't going to be happy after hearing this.

"Hey." Jude said, June turned to him and smiled.

"What are you reading?" Jude asked.

"A book Uncle Max gave me last year...It was for my birthday." June reminded.

"Come here." Jude gestured.

Jude sat on the bed and placed June in his lap, he kissed her hair.

"Baby, you know when we said that we would do ANYTHING to get Uncle Max better?" Jude asked.

"Uh-huh." June nodded.

"Well, Aunt Sadie was telling me that maybe it would be better if Uncle Max left New York for awhile." Jude explained.

"Will he be back?" June asked.

"Oh yeah, he'll be away for about a month or so." Jude assured.

"Why do you look so sad?" June asked.

"Uncle Max, can't do this alone any more. I'm going with him." Jude said simply.

"Should I start packing?" June asked.

"No June, you can't come with us." Jude shook his head.

"Why not?" June asked.

"Because he is...contagious in a way." Jude said quietly.

"Who's going to stay with me?" June asked.

"Aunt Sadie and Uncle JoJo are going to take good care of you." Jude smiled.

"Okay...You can go with Uncle Max." June sighed.

The next morning, Jude and Max were getting ready to leave. They were both saying goodbye to June.

"Okay...Now, I don't want you to cry about this. It's only a month and I swear we'll write every day. All right?" Max whispered to June, who could only nod in response "Okay. Give me a hug." June hugged Max goodbye "I love you."

"He's right. We love you and we are not doing this to hurt you, but it's for his own good. You remember that. I love you so much." Jude quickly kissed June's cheek and ran down the stairs, Max followed.

The two left the apartment building, Jude kept looking back.

"You don't have to do this, man. I can easily take a vacation when I've recovered." Max insisted.

"No way, Max. I can't let you go at it alone." Jude disagreed.

The two began walking down the street towards the car when Jude hunched over for a second, Max stopped and went to him.

"You okay?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just got...a bit queasy." Jude assured.

"How about I drive, okay?" Max suggested, Jude nodded.


	10. I Feel No Pain

The boys arrived in Liverpool after lunch the next day, they were going to stay with Jude's mom for the time being. Max was surprised to see how small Jude's old room was, he threw his stuff down on the bed and looked around.

"How did you live for eighteen years, man?" Max asked.

"I got by." Jude shrugged.

"So how are you feeing now?" Max asked.

"Better." Jude smiled.

"Where's the bathroom? I gotta put my toothbrush..."

"I'll do it." Jude snatched up Max's toothbrush.

Jude took Max's toothbrush downstairs, when he began to feel his stomach ache again.

"Feeling well, Jude?" Martha asked.

"Yeah Mum. I just came to put away a toothbrush." Jude assured.

"I can't believe you're allowing him to stay here." Martha whispered.

"Mum, Max just needs my help." Jude stated.

"Don't let him take advantage of you." Martha warned.

"He won't, Mum." Jude said simply.

Max had a pretty sleepless night, he kept waking up from time to time screaming out for Lucy or muttering something about the war. He did some vomitting and had some nightsweats but this was nothing compared to his first week of withdrawal. Jude would feel his stomach pains from time to time, he finally gave in and went to a mirror to see if he had any bruising. All he could see was see a rather large purple mass spread across his abdomen, he quickly pulled his shirt down as Max was beginning to wake up again.

"Jude...Jude..." Max began whispering in his sleep, Jude went to his side and massaged his knee.

"I'm here, man. Right at the bed. Go back to sleep." Jude whispered.

Max calmed down and dozed back to sleep, Jude sighed and sat back down in his chair.


	11. Second Hospital Visit

A month later, Max was clean. Of course he was always going to face temptation but Jude was there to help him get by, but as Max got better he could clearly see Jude's health degrading. They were packing up to leave Liverpool, when Jude excused himself to go to the bathroom. He had closed and locked the door, Max could hear him coughing and vomitting at the same time. He knew something was wrong, terribly wrong. He tried to open the door. It simply wouldn't budge.

"Jude, unlock the door!" Max yelled.

Jude unlocked the bathroom door, blood was drizzling from each side of his bottom lip. Max saw the whole toliet lid and floor was covered in blood, he shook his head in dismay.

"I just gotta clean this up...We'll be gone soon." Jude stated.

"Are you crazy? I'm getting you to a doctor." Max insisted.

"I don't need a doctor." Jude argued.

"Jude, if you have been coughing up blood and having those cramps for a whole month. Then don't tell me you don't need a doctor." Max said simply.

"I don't need a doctor...I need a hospital." Jude fell to the floor in pain.

Max took Jude to the nearest hospital which was located just outside the country, he paced up and down the halls. Just as he did those first horrible nights after Lucy's death, Max sat down and looked up at the ceiling.

"God, it's me. We hardly talk one on one anymore and I think we need to now. Please don't take this kid's life, June needs him now more than ever. So do I. I'm begging you for a miracle.Please." Max prayed as a couple of tears ran down his face.

Suddenly, a doctor rounded the corner. He looked a bit upset, Max stood to his feet and he could tell something was wrong.

"Is he okay?" Max asked.

"No. When he came in he was suffering internal bleeding and he several convulsions on the table." The doctor stated.

"Convulsions? What-"

"Seizures." The doctor said simply.

"Oh god." Max clasped his hand over his mouth and took a deep breath.

"A couple more hours and then he..."

"Why would he wait that long to talk about something like THIS?" Max asked.

"Perhaps he thought it wasn't serious. Most people tend to ignore illness." The doctor shrugged.

"This wasn't a cold, Doc! This was life or death." Max argued.

"He's lost a large amount of blood, we need to keep him here for a couple of days. Mr.Carrigan, there is something you have to know. We also took a look at previous xrays due to the car accident he had recently had. Sometimes things just slip by..."

"What's wrong with his legs? It can't be worse than all that's happen. Can it?" Max asked.

The doctor didn't respond, assuming the worse Max raced down the hall and found Jude in his hospital room. His legs were secured by braces.

"Max, I should've told you." Jude said quietly.


	12. Numbed

Max wheeled Jude out of the hospital and got him into his car. As they were driving home, Max could tell that Jude was hardly in a harmonious mood. He knew he had to get him to smile in anyway possible, so he thought of an idea.

"You know, you are incredibly selfish, man." Max smirked.

"What?" Jude turned to Max, intrested in what he was getting at.

"Well, I've been back at the apartment for a month now and you haven't even asked me about my love life." Max complained.

Jude sighed and gazed out the window, Max began humming and then suddenly bursted into song.

_Well, she was just seventeen,  
You know what I mean,  
And the way she looked was way beyond compare,  
So how could I dance with another,   
Oh when I saw her standing there  
Well she looked at me,  
And I, I could see,  
That before too long I'd fall in love with her,   
She wouldn't dance with another,  
Oh when I saw her standing there.  
Well my heart went boom when I crossed that room,  
And I held her hand in mine.  
Oh we danced through the night,  
And we held each other tight,  
And before too long I fell in love with her,  
Now I'll never dance with another,  
Oh when I saw her standing there.  
Well my heart went boom when I crossed that room,   
And I held her hand in mine.  
Oh we danced through the night,   
And we held each other tight,  
And before too long I fell in love with her,  
Now I'll never dance with another,  
Oh since I saw her standing there.  
Oh since I saw her standing there.  
_

Jude bursted into laughter, Max rubbed his shoulder when they finally arrived at the airport. They got back to the apartment almost around midnight, Jude was unable to walk due to his paralysis so Max carried him up the stairs and to the apartment door. Jude looked extremely nervous, Max sighed and opened the door. He took Jude in his arms again, it was quite a surprise to Sadie and JoJo seeing Jude being carried.

"A bit of an accident." Max said simply.

"What happened to his legs?" Sadie asked.

"Nothing. They're just tired." Jude insisted.

"Daddy, can you walk?" June asked as she appeared at her doorway.

"Of course I can, darling." Jude nodded to Max, he sat him down on the floor.

Only seconds later did Jude collapse at the knees, Max helped him to the couch. Jude finally took in that he wasn't going to walk from now on, not even if he tried.


	13. Day Worker

Jude spent the majority of the week in his bedroom, simply laying in bed and staring at the wall. He would eat and sleep and that was it, he refused to talk to anyone including June. He was back at the state he was in when Lucy died, but this time he was worse. One night, June had a bad dream and went into Jude's room and laid next to him. 

"Daddy, why have you been sleepy this week?" June asked.

Jude didn't answer, he kept his focus on the wall. June sighed and snuggled under his arm and closed her eyes, she began singing to herself.

_We all live in a yellow submarine,  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine,  
We all live in a yellow submarine,  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine, _

"What were you singing?" Jude asked.

"Mommy taught it to me." June yawned.

"She could teach you alot of things." Jude said quietly.

June fell asleep, Jude kissed her hair and fell asleep himself. Now beginning to remember exactly what he was fighting for. If June ever saw him quit, goodness knows what would happen. The next morning, everyone was surprised when Max carried Jude to the breakfast table. They didn't have enough money to afford a wheelchair so JoJo and Max had to carry Jude wherever he needed to go. 

"Look who has finally come to the dark side." Sadie joked.

"Yeah. I'm actually looking into getting leg braces." Jude smiled.

"Daddy, those are for your teeth." June corrected.

Everyone shared a small chuckle, Max kissed June on the head. 

"By the way, I've been looking for a job." Max announced.

Suddenly, there was silence at the table. Max looked at everyone's suprised faces, save June who was just as confused as him. 

"What's wrong with a job?" Max asked.

"Man, we all care about you. We're all family but...Families look out for each other." JoJo remarked.

"I AM looking out for everyone, JoJo. That's why I'm looking for a damn job." Max stated.

"Bad word." June muttered.

"Sorry babe. Listen, I'm clean and I've recovered from the slits. I'm able to work and that's all that matters. " Max shrugged.

"We can pay the bills until you and Jude are better, Max." Sadie assured.

"So you guys think I'm June? Do you think you have the right to treat me like a kid?" Max asked.

"Nobody is saying your a kid, Max but...Look at us. I can't walk, you almost killed yourself. Maybe in a month or so-"

"Oh my god. I'm actually becoming my father." Max chuckled.

"You need to take it easy." JoJo warned.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING JUNKIE, JOJO!" Max yelled.

With those words, Max got up and left the apartment. He sat down at the bottom of the steps and examined his arm, massaging it carefully. 

_I'm fixing a hole where the rain gets in  
And stops my mind from wandering  
Where it will go.  
I'm filling in the cracks that ran through the door  
And kept my mind from wandering  
Where it will go.  
And it really doesn't matter if I'm wrong  
I'm right  
Where I belong I'm right  
Where I belong.  
See the people standing there who  
Disagree and never win  
And wonder why they don't get in my door.  
I'm painting the room in a colorful way  
And when my mind is wandering  
There I will go.  
And it doesn't really matter if I'm wrong I'm right  
Where I belong I'm right  
Where I belong.  
Silly people run around they worry me  
And never ask me why they don't get past my door.  
I'm taking the time for a number of things  
That weren't important yesterday  
And I still go.  
I'm fixing a hole where the rain gets in  
And stops my mind from wandering  
Where it will go.  
_


End file.
